


#AndersFromTarget

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: ANDERS IS FINALLY FIGURING IT OUT, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, In which Fenris gets VERY flustered, It's happening, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Realizations, Sorting out feelings, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr prompt.  In which Anders becomes Instagram Famous, Fenris gets jealous, and Anders (finally) comes to a certain realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a prompt by @tearsofwinter on tumblr. Also yes, loosely based on that #AlexFromTarget meme that was popular for like three days about two years ago.

Anders had signed up for Instagram at one point although he’d long since forgotten about it. He couldn’t even remember how he’d first been introduced to it. Had it been Isabela? It had probably been Isabela. He was reasonably certain that she was not only _on_ every social media site and app that had ever existed, but was also _extremely popular_ on every social media site and app that had ever existed.

She was also, somehow, inexplicably on every single one at the same time, all the time.

So Anders wasn’t terribly surprised when he got a Facebook notification from her, because she Facebook messaged him more than anyone else did (which would have made him feel special, except he was pretty sure she Facebook messaged _everyone_ that much.)

“Hey there sweetie, you may want to check Instagram,” said the message (which was interspersed with about five or six different emoji.)

Anders stared at the message. Why? What could be on Instagram that wouldn’t be on, say, Facebook or Twitter?

…cat pictures maybe? That he hadn’t seen yet?

…maybe.

…okay, yeah, that would make it worth it to try to remember his Instagram password.

It took him a few minutes to log in, but then he did and he was greeted with _several_ notifications and _several_ new friend requests from people he had never seen before in his life. Confused, he tried to shoo away all the clutter in the app to figure out what was going on.

Then he saw it.

Someone had taken a picture of him while he was at work. He wasn’t doing anything special, just doing his job. But apparently someone had decided that he was cute and had uploaded the picture to Instagram with the hashtag #AndersFromTarget.

And apparently a lot of people agreed that he was cute and had commented on the picture.

And apparently Isabela had figured this out and pointed out that #AndersFromTarget actually had a personal Instagram account.

And apparently he was now some sort of Instagram celebrity.

All this and he was lying on the couch wearing pajamas.

Well then.

He started browsing the comments on the original picture that had been uploaded as well as the precious few he had on his own account (almost all of which were of Ser Pounce-a-Lot, ran through various filters.) Apparently an awful lot of people thought he was cute. Girls _and_ guys. Well!

He went through and made flirty replies to about a dozen comments before realizing that no, he actually had something better to do with this newfound information.

He had to tell Fenris.

Fenris, as it turned out, was currently in the shower, but when he emerged from the bathroom a few moments later in a robe, Anders was waiting for him. “So, Fenris,” he said casually. “Guess who’s Instagram famous?”

“Isabela?” Fenris didn’t look at him and went right to the coffeemaker in the kitchen instead.

“Well, I mean, yes, probably her too, but. Look.” He stood up, fiddling with his phone, and walked over to where Fenris was. “Look. See?” He held up the phone and pointed. “I’m a hashtag. #AndersFromTarget.”

“…#AndersFromTarget.” Fenris still wasn’t looking at him and he sounded extremely skeptical.

“You aren’t looking,” said Anders.

Fenris turned around and looked at the screen. And then he squinted at it. “I’ll be damned,” he said.

“Don’t forget to check out all my fans,” said Anders proudly. “Look how much they love me.”

Fenris smirked. “Ah yes. All your adoring fans. Probably so adoring because they don’t have to live with you.”

“You’re just jealous,” said Anders. He reached across Fenris’ line of vision and grabbed a biscuit from a box on the counter before returning to the couch. “Mmf,” he said with a mouthful of biscuit. “Look at this comment. ‘#AndersFromTarget can bag my groceries any day.’” He looked over at Fenris. “Is that an innuendo? I can’t tell.”

Fenris rolled his eyes.

“Ooooh.” Anders tapped his phone. “Someone commented on this picture of Pounce. ‘Do you think #AndersFromTarget has room in his life for one more pu—” he covered his mouth with his hand and snorted instead of finishing the sentence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fenris shaking his head.

“Oh hey, they commented on a picture of you!” Anders said.

“Me? What am I doing on your Instagram account?” Fenris had a cup of coffee now and walked into the living room.

“I took a selfie with you one time when you were asleep,” Anders said as though this was no big deal. “And one of my devoted fans must have found it.” He read the comment. “…‘I ship it.’” He looked up at Fenris. “So uh, I know I’m probably not up-to-date on all the lingo, but it looks like our fans want us to get together.”

“Do they,” Fenris said flatly. He sat down on the couch next to Anders.

“Oh yes, I’m sure they’re writing fanfiction as we speak,” Anders replied.

Fenris took a sip of his coffee. His expression was unreadable, but then again, it did often seem to be that way to Anders. The man was a puzzle. He could never tell quite what he was thinking or feeling. Oh, when he was angry, you could certainly tell. But that was about it. “So,” Fenris said as he put down his coffee, “Do any of these… admirers actually live nearby?”

Anders shrugged. “I dunno. Probably not.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“Look. I’m sure we can make a #FenrisFromTarget hashtag too if you want. That way you won’t feel so left out, hmm?” Anders went back to flicking through the comments on his photos.

Fenris took another sip of coffee. His expression was clearer, now. He was hiding something. Anders could tell from the way he was glaring at the wall as though he was two minutes away from kicking it down. “Why are you so broody lately?” he asked.

“I don’t brood.”

“You know, you say that, but you’re glaring.”

“I don’t _glare_.”

“The wall’s not going to kill you, you know.”

“No, but you might,” Fenris said under his breath.

And at that statement, Anders looked up from his phone. Had he just…?

Oh.

_Ohhh._

And suddenly a lot of things made a lot of sense.

He looked at Fenris. Fenris looked like he was desperately trying to stare through the wall.

“Are… you blushing?” Anders asked.

“No,” said Fenris. He was blushing.

Anders was grinning. “You’re cute when you blush.”

Fenris was blushing more. “Stop that.”

Anders set the phone aside and pretended to stretch, conveniently placing both of his feet up on Fenris’ lap. “Oooh, well would you look at that. You’re a very lovely scarlet color now,” he said.

“ _Fasta vass!_ ” Fenris pushed Anders’ feet off of him and stood up and retreated to his room.

“Oh, come now,” Anders called after him. “We can’t leave our adoring fans hanging.” He heard Fenris’ door slam and he considered coming after him, but decided that no, he’d let him sort out his feelings on his own. Anders couldn’t stop grinning, though. Someone liked him. _Really_ liked him. Someone who had lived with him and seen firsthand how much of an asshole he was, even!

Anders reached for his phone again. He found the “I ship it” comment and replied “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE GONNA KISS NEXT TIME!!!! (probably)
> 
> \---
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: http://pikestaff.tumblr.com/


End file.
